bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Starlight (NCRJ)
---- The sun rises as the Captains have gathered to welcome the newest member of the Gotei 13. However when the times comes he is nowhere to be seen. In the fields outside the 65th Rukongai, a man with Black hair is seen. "Van! Your late, Im missing my own Inauguration for this..." He said as it is revealed that this man is Ryōga Jōkaihan and he is calling for Van Satonaka for their rematch. Yawning from a nearby bush, Van crawled from beneath the thick brush. "I'm late? I could have sworn that you were the one taking your time getting here. Or maybe I dreamed it haha." Stretching his left arm, Van etched a marking into the Earth. "You know....calling me out for a fight. You're pretty brave." "We said the day I became a captain, we'd have our rematch... today is the day..." He said as he pulled a black katana from his sheath. "Ready to go?" He asked as his Shihakushō blowing in the wind. Forming a crystal spear in his hand, Van removed his shades as he began to smile. "I do hope that you're ready for this. It has been awhile since we've met. I've learned a few new tricks since then." "And I've gotten stronger, Praise Ijōame." He said as his blade resonates and then slightly curved back and from his hilt one can see a crystal appear and attached to it a black tassel of sorts. his crossguard also opened and formed a cross. "Come at me." "Already releasing? You may regret it later. But since you're a Captain now, I suppose this is the best way to teach you the hardships my brother had to go through." Tapping his foot on the ground, Van created several sharp spikes that emerged from the Earth around Ryouga attempting to pierce him to the core. Using Utsusemi he dodged the spikes and appeared in the air above Van. "If you think this is my release you are mistaken..." He said not trying to give up his secret, diving down and attempting to strike him. "If you think that that a simple attack like this will work...." Van's eyes lowered as he brought his hand in front of him, creating a large spherical barrier around his person that cracked slightly under the pressure of Ryouga's strike. "Then you're sorely mistaken." Sprinkling a crystal powder onto the ground, Van then placed a hand on the barrier around him causing the sides to change into two medium-sized dragon that went in attempting to bite the shinigami in their sights. Raising his hand he called out "Bakudō 81, !" as he said this the powerful barrier spell activated to block the dragon strikes. "I cant let my ace out yet but this is a pain." "Word of advice....don't fight me with formed Kido." Van smirked as the dragons crashed into the barrier but instead of dispersing completely, began to crystallize the large barrier. "Come on Mr. Captain. Is this all you are capable of? My brother was lightyears ahead of you." Forming four tags of spiritual energy he vanished from sight. "I'm not any where near trying." He mocked as he appeared again some feet away. "You see, I don't know what kind of power you've gained Van, so until I figure this out you son't get my full potential." He said as he used the unnamed teleportation spell to appear behind him, attempting to use Senka. As the technique struck Van, his body shattered into tiny crystal shards. The ground around Ryouga's feet then began to crack and displace his footing as another Van emerged slowly from the Earth. "Oi. What's the big idea breaking that body of mine? I had to use another one. Oh well.... suppose they will do for now anyway." Manipulating its arm, the Van in front of Ryouga formed it into a makeshift lance and lunged at the raven-haired shinigami Having no other choice, Ryōga calmly and quietly spoke the phrase "Become Realized." to which a burst of spiritual energy emanated from his position. "Your powers, they have forced my hand I see." He said as he vanished again, visibly annoyed and fatigued. "Inyō Ijōame." He said calmly as he swung his zanpakutō through the air and trailing after it was seen a white streak of energy, which then quickly changed into thousands of blades. "Take this!" He said firing them at the copy of Van. Attempting to strike down each of the flying blades as he pivoted on his foot, the clone of Van was quickly overwhelmed causing his body to become skewered before breaking apart. "Oh? So this is what you meant by not showing me your full potential." The real Van stepped from a nearby partially crystallized tree as he drew a sword from beneath his cloak. "Beat, Chushin". Upon speaking those words, Van's blade began to shimmer a golden hue before the reishi around him began whipping up a sandstorm and forming into small dust-like particles that seemed to explode out into all directions. "It's only fair that I show you my favorite toy. Consider yourself lucky, not everyone gets to see this." Watching the sandstorm brew he stepped back some. "So Crystal powers as well as a zanpakutō?" He asked himself as he swung his zanpakutō and called out "Yokiseki Ijōame." to which six disk of spiritual energy were released towards Van's location, the first three being the most powerful. As he watched his attacks fly he used this chance to mask his real attack as he changed his stance, and held his blade, the bottom of the hilt braced against his hand while he held the hilt firmly with his other. "Shinki Ijōame." He said swiftly as his blade started to change into its energy state. "Come on, give me an opening." "Sabaku." A low toned voice could be heard from within the sandstorm as a womanly figure seemed to appear from the chaos placing its hands around Van. "This is the defensive form of my zanpakuto. Well that's not enteriely true." The last of his words becoming muffled through the sound of the whipping storm around him. Grasping five of the energy disks, the figure crushed them in between its hands before the sixth made its way through the storm and directly into Van, slicing through part of his shoulder. "Heh. You managed to actually get to me. Not bad at all." Hearing that one of his disk made it through, he released his next attack calling out "Shinki Ijōame," releasing the hypersonic energy blade, that rapidly extended with great force from Ryōga's location. This blade moved swiftly at near light speeds, flickering as it interacted with the sand. "This technique is my fastest, try to dodge it if you dare." Smiling, Van noted the blade coming toward him and outstretched his own blade. "Kamishin." Some loose dust particles quickly formed around his zanpakuto fabricating a large blade in a mere instant that, clashed with Ryouga's hypersonic blade. "You know you aren't the only one that is capable of super sonic blades. Hm..." Allowing the dust to pour over him, Van's voice began to echo through the area. "Well seeing that you are a Captain, you should have something that makes you stand out from the typical shinigami right? Well let's see it. heh." Smirking he caused his energy blade to shatter and his sword returned to its normal appearance. "Well if you want to know then here you go." He said as he drew in a vast amount of spiritual energy and molded it into the form of a Dragon. "Kamishini Ijōame, is the name of this technique........ now begone!" He said as he released the dragon from his blade and it grew in size, taking in more spiritual energy as it flew. Attempting to allow the dust cloud to mask his presence, Van put up his blade as he heard the release of the technique but could not see it. Caught off guard, he was knocked through from the cloud as the he held the large dragon's mouth open with nothing but his zanpakuto. "What the---" Watching as the gaping mouth grew wider as it took it more energy the longer it continued, Van turned to deflect the attack into the air, but the technique burned his left arm causing it to bleed substantially. Change of Scenery Panting and drained of a lot of his energy as he over did that last attack, Ryouga looked at Van. "Come at me!" He taunted. "If you really want me to. I suppose I have no choice." Whipping up a large quantity of the dust around his vicinity, Van created a large vortex before speaking aloud. "Bankai!....Just kidding!" Thrusting his zanpakuto foward, the hands of the dust woman went shooting forward toward Ryouga in order to ensnare him. Ryouga is caught in the grip of the hands and he struggles to be freed. "Why thank you." He said as the ability caught hold. "This is my favorite ability....... Tennin Ijōame and with it i shall use this Kidō....Hadō #96 ." He said as the clone exploded and released a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a giant katana's tip, fusing the dust together to form glass. Stepping out of he clapped. "Bravo for falling for my trick." "Trick? You caused the loose silicon particles to become molten and melded them into glass. I still have plenty more of my dust around me." Van smiled as a semi-large whirlpool of the dust substance whipped up around them. "Oi!!!" Van cupped his mouth with hand in order to shout over the sound of the storm around the two men. "If you aren't careful, I'll kill you by mistake." Van motioned his head to show Ryouga that the sand was slowly eating away at the ground around him. "Heh. Kamishin." A portion of the dust storm formed around Van's zanpakuto as it quickly conjured a blade that aimed to pierce through Ryouga. Using flash steps he evaded the blade aimed to stab him, but it clipped his leg. "Dammit!" He said as he landed on a tree nearby, clutching his leg. "You know you are pissing me off...... and I swore I wouldn't get mad...... Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, Hadou #91 ." He said as he slowly rose to his feet before firing the massive full powered kido. Quickly encasing his body in a layer of crystal and then a layer of his dust before the kido came into contact with him. "Shi-!" The blast came into contact with Van causing a large pink explosion throughout the area. As the smoke cleared, a sihoulette could be seen through it all. "Heh....heh....heh....looks like I got a little careless in this fight. I have to take this more seriously. I mean you are a Captain." Bleeding from various parts of his body, Van raised up his zanpakuto. "Back to basics we go....Kinshin" A large elaborate blade the size of a tree formed around Van's own weapon before he charged forward and then in an instant vanished into a pocket in space before reappearing behind Ryouga in order to strike him down or destroy the very area around him if he were to dodge. Ryouga smirked as he twitched and as he did so a Kidou spell was activated, non-verbally he activated and it blocked the attack, but the tree wasn't so lucky and it was destroyed causing him to fall to the ground below. "Dammit!" He screamed in his own head as he landed on his hurt leg. "Inyō Ijōame!" He said as he staggered to his feet and released the same streak as before releasing a large number of interconnected phantom and physical blades. Van motioned his hand forward causing the dust to raise around him. "Shininshin!" Seeing the storm of blades coming toward him, Van decided to counter with own. As the dust solidified, into the numerous blades, Van prepared to activate his trance ability, but held back instead citing that he still had a few more options in this fight and that it was only a friendly spar. However, that moment of hesitation came back to bite Van as seven of Ryouga's blade made it through and tore through various parts of Van's body. "Tch. Let my guard down, no matter. Let's continue this." He smirked as he spat some blood down to the ground level before pointing his zanpakuto toward the man in front of him. "Samuishin." Upon uttering those words, Van created a set of teal ethereal blades than began to hover over the area as if they were made from the spirits of the locally deceased. Three of Van's blades that were not stopped by his own counter attack pierced Ryouga's body, one in his leg that was injured and the other two in his right arm, he cried out in pain, knocking away the blades. "Dammit...." He said as he slowly got to his feet again. "Whats next?" He asked as he used his sword to prop himself up. Swinging the blade in his hand, Van caused the ethreal blades to fly toward Ryouga in order to pierce his body. "Come on, try and block these my friend. I'm sure you'll find them to be a diffucult opponent." Ryouga attempted to use a combination of his teleportation kidou and his ability Tennin, Ijouame, but when he teleported one of the blades impaled him in his arm, holding his zanpakutou. Crying out in pain he teleported failing to leave a clone in its place. "Dammit!" He screamed giving away his new location. "I dropped my sword....." He said to himself. Surprised by the impaling of Ryouga, Van noticed he motioned for the wrong attack. "Oops, that one wasn't actually supposed to hurt you but just impede your use of spritual energy. Heh. Oh well." Van began charging toward Ryouga before noticing that he wasn't holding a blade. "Oi! Grab your weapon. Its no fun if I win a fight against an unarmed opponent." Looking back at Van he recited the chant to a powerful spell quickly. "I dont need my sword to win, Hadō #90, ." He said as the black box started to appear around the opposing shinigami. Focusing his spiritual energy, Van began forming a small black ball in front of him that opened into a large portal just before the Kido condensed and formed a large explosion. Appearing near Ryouga, Van was scorched as his clothes were still giving off small flames and smoke from the previous explosion. "Heh. Heh. A few.....more seconds...and I would've been a goner." Smiling, Van looked at the man in front of him through one eye as the other was covered in blood from his skull. Beaten and Battered Ryouga vanished using his teleportation spell appearing near his sword. "This fight is the ultimate thrill, to lose oneself in the heat of battle there is no better feeling." He said as he used Inyō Ijōame. "Heh." Van smiled with his battered body standing proudly as he formed his own flurry of blades and watched as the storm of sword collided with each other and fought as if they were each an army fighting for their masters. "A battle such as this one, is one that you carry with you forever. Its fights such as this that allows everyone to grow stronger." Van then formed a large blade around his injured arm that shot toward Ryouga like a spear. Ryouga fired his own blade as a spear using his Shinki Ijōame technique. The two clashed and signaled the end of the battle as the final clash ended in a large explosion engulfing the two and flinging them into opposing directions. His zanpakuto sealing itself due to his lack of energy, Van pulled himself up against a broken wall. 'Heh. I really have to remember to defend myself more. I shouldn't be taking damage like this." Trying to peer through the dust cloud, Van could make out the silhouette of another figure. "Oi! Ryouga...you ok?" Hanging by his right arm on a large tree branch Ryouga called back. "Im good!" He lied as his leg was busted so bad he couldn't walk and his left arm was shot, down the right side of his face a flow of blood was seen. "I'll call for help!" He called out as he used Bakudou 77 to call Sadame to come heal them. In a flash the young shinigami appeared due to the seal marker on his captain's right hand. "Yes Captain?" He asked. "Go heal Van, then come back for me." Ryouga said to him. "Alright." Sadame said dashing over to heal Van. Seeing the purple haired man suddenly appear before him, Van arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Who would you be? A new recruit? I don't remember hearing anything about you before." Van smiled wholeheartedly as he looked at the young man "Thanks for the assistance in advance." "Yes I am new to the division, just graduated from Shinou." He explained as he healed Van. "And it is not a problem." "Oh ho ho!" Van chuckled loudly before blood suddenly erupted from his mouth as if he were a fountain. Coughing and gagging, Van grasped his chest. "Looks like your Captain got me something fierce in this battle. You have a good leader for your ranks now. Don't let anything happen to this one." "I wont." He said as he finished healing Van, then he went over to heal his captain. "All done." Sdame said as he prepared to teleport back to the Seireitei with Ryouga. "Thank you old friend." Ryouga said to Van before leaving in a flash.